Growing Pains
by Dedek Panda
Summary: Kenapa kacamataku selalu hilang disaat aku akan melihat setitik kebaikanmu? One-shoot, Typo, gaje, SasuKarin, ooc maybe, Semi-canon Nepatin janji ke Syalala lala RnR?


Growing Pains © Dini Amanda a.k.a LavenMick Amanda

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Typo, gaje, SasuKarin, ooc maybe, Semi-canon.

Enjoy!

.

Kabut pagi itu menyelimuti hutan itu. Rasa dingin pun menyerang, membuatnya menaikan selimutnya sebatas leher. Cahaya matahari yang sampai dipermukaan tanah hanya sedikit, tak dapat membantu gadis bermanik merah yang masih tertutup kelopak itu menghangatkan tubuhnya. Dan dalam kabut itu pula, gadis itu mendengar sayup-sayup percakapan.

"Kau boleh istirahat. Besok sore temui aku di laboraturium-ku" ucap seseorang.

"Ya" jawab seseorang itu. Lalu setelahnya, terdengar pintu yang terbuka lalu tertutup kembali. Dari pendengaran gadis bersurai merah itu, suara pintu itu berasal dari sebelah kamarnya. Ia mencoba duduk dan menyingkirkan selimut coklat tebalnya. Tangan kanannya meraba-raba meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya, mencari sesuatu yang sudah lazim dipakainya. Setelah mendapatkannya, ia memakainya di matanya yang sudah minus berat itu.

"Karin, Orochimaru-sama menunggumu di laboratoriumnya" ujar seorang berambut abu-abu. Ia mengenakan benda yang sama dimatanya, kacamata.

Karin —gadis berumur genap dua belas tahun itu mengangguk lalu segera turun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia menarik handuknya dijemuran kecil yang terletak disamping kamar mandi disudut kamarnya. Ia pun bergegas membersihkan tubuhnya. Setelah siap membersihkan tubuhnya, Ia segera memakai seragam ninjanya. Hanya sebuah kaos cream lembut panjang dan celana hitam panjang. Setelah menata surai merah sebahunya dan membenarkan kacamatanya, Ia pun keluar dari kamarnya menuju laboratorium majikannya.

Ia berjalan cepat, takut tuannya menunggu lama. Namun sebelum menjauh, Ia menatap pintu kamar disamping kamarnya. Ia merasakannya chakra yang sangat membuatnya gila. Ya, menurutnya murid baru gurunya adalah seseorang yang mempunyai chakra sangat kuat dan... menggoda.

.

Bzzt..Bzzt...

"CHIDORI!"

Duar!

Manik merahnya memandang takjub dengan jutsu yang baru saja dikeluarkan oleh seorang bocah laki-laki yang berumur setahun diatasnya. Chakranya yang begitu besar. Matanya yang berwarna hitam berubah menjadi merah darah, membentuk tiga titik didalam sana. Nafasnya yang seikit memburu setelah melakukan jurus elemen petir tersebut.

"Kau lihat Karin, dia jauh lebih kuat dari padamu" ujar seorang laki-laki tua berambut hitam panjang. Sedangkan lawan bicaranya hanya menunduk menyadari betapa lemah dirinya, dibandingkan pemuda pengguna Sharinggan didepannya ini. "Kau boleh istirahat, Sasuke" ujar laki-laki itu beralih pada muridnya yang berambut raven itu.

Gadis berkacamata itu pun permisi pada gurunya. Ia berjalan kehutan, melompati dahan-dahan pohon. Sedikit demi sedikit matanyapun mulai berlinang membentuk sungai kecil dipipinya yang mulus nan merona. Matanya sangat panas. Ia pun berhenti melompati dahan-dahan tersebut dan duduk diatas salah satu dahan pohon.

Ia pun mengusap air matanya. Karin —nama gadis itu. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang kayu yang sangat kokoh itu. Setelah membenarkan letak kacamatanya, Ia pun memeluk kakinya, membenamkan kepalanya bersama surai merah pendek itu bersama kepalanya.

_Kenapa aku sangat lemah?_

Ia pun kembali menegakkan kepalanya, kembali melompati dahan-dahan pohon yang kokoh. Namun saat kakinya menginjak satu dahan pohon yang sudah berlumut itu, entah apa tiba-tiba saja kakinya terpeleset yang membuat ia jatuh dengan indahnya. Karin hanya menutup matanya, tak dapat membayangkan betapa sakit punggungnya nanti setelah menghantam tanah.

BRUUKKK!

"I...Ittai!" ucapnya mengelus punggungnya yang hanya terlapisi kaos tipis menghantam tanah. Kacamatanya yang terlepas saat jatuh tadi menambah buruk kondisinya kali ini. Matanya mulai terasa panas kembali saat ia mencoba menahan rasa sakit di punggungnya. Pipinya memerah, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba menahan isakkannya keluar. Dengan perlahan-lahan, ia mencoba merangkak meraba tanah berumput dibawahnya mencari kacamata kesayangannya. Matanya yang minus berat itu membuat pengelihatannya semakin buram.

Samar-samar namun pasti, ia merasakan sebuah chakra mendekat. Awalnya Karin segera tegak dan mencoba berlari. Ia melupakan kacamatanya, yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah; Lari. Ia takut itu adalah musuh yang kapan saja siap membunuhnya. Karin mencoba mempercepat larinya. Ia masih dapat melihat walaupun pandangannya sudah sangat buram. Tepat sebelum saat ia akan jatuh lagi karena tesandung akar-akar pohon yang timbul di tanah, seseorang menarik tangannya dan menahan punggungnya agar tidak sampai ketanah lagi, seperti sebelumnya. Lalu dengan hati-hati, 'seseorang' itu membantu Karin untuk duduk.

"Ini" ucapnya sambil memberikan sesuatu. Karin menerimanya dengan hati-hati. Ternyata setelah Karin menerimanya, itu adalah kacamata Karin yang sempat terjatuh tadi. Ia pun segera memakainya. Walau ada sedikit retak disalah satu sisi kaca bagian kiri, kini Karin dapat melihat dengan jelas.

"Ariga... Eh?" ucapan Karin menggantung di udara ketika ia tak mendapati seseorang pun didepannya. Padahal ia yakin sekali bahwa ada seseorang yang menyelamatkannya tadi.

"Baiklah, siapapun yang menolongku, dan memberikan kacamataku, Terima kasih banyak!" teriak Karin yang masih terduduk. Angin pun membalas ucapan Karin dengan membelai surai pendeknya.

Karin tak sadar, bahwa seseorang sedang bersembunyi dibalik batang pohon kokoh sedang tersenyum atas ucapan Karin barusan.

.

"Ittakadimasu!" ujar seorang pria aneh berambut putih dan bergigi runcing seperti ikan hiu.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau mau ini?" tanya Karin. Gadis berumur tiga belas tahun itu menyodorkan sebuah sushi udang ke mulut Sasuke.

"Tidak" jawab bocah berambut raven itu. Lalu lawan bicara bocah raven itu hanya menunduk mengerti dan menaruh kembali sushi itu ke piringnya.

"Ung... aku mau ke mau ke sungai dulu ya" ujar Karin. Mata onyx tajamnya hanya mengikuti langkah gadis muda itu sampai ia hilang dibalik pepohonan.

"Sasuke, aku mau pergi sebentar juga ya..." ujar temannya yang lain —Suigetsu. Kini tinggal ia sendirian di tengah hutan itu. Sebenarnya ia sedang berlatih dihutan itu, namun Karin dan Suigetsu datang membawa makan siangnya. Jadilah ia duduk disini menghabiskan makan siangnya.

Dilain tempat, gadis bersurai merah pendek itu melepas kacamatanya dan menampung air ditangannya yang lalu ia basuh kemukanya. Ia pun mencelupkan tanggannya ke sungai, mencoba menikmati aliran sungai yang lembut. Namun alis matanya mengernyit ketika merasakan chakra suigetsu mendekat.

"Hap! Lihat Karin! Aku mendapatkan kacamatamu!"

"Sui! Kembalikan kacamataku!" ujar Karin berusaha mengejar Suigetsu. Saat Karin menarik baju Suigetsu, Suigetsu pun terjatuh dan kacamata Karin dengan indahnya terinjak oleh Suigetsu yang langsung membuat kacamata itu pecah tak berbentuk. Suigetsu pun diam membisu, tak tahu apa reaksi Karin selanjutnya.

"Sui... mana kacamataku?" tanya Karin meraba-raba rumput. Posisinya yang berada dipinggir sungai malah membuatnya tercebur kedalam sungai itu. Karin pun mencoba tegak. Untung saja dasar sungai itu batu, bukan lumpur (Kalian tahu apa maksudku,kan?).

"Sui! Bantu aku!" ujar Karin mencoba berjalan kepinggir sungai itu. Arus sungai yang cukup kuat itu menambah sulit Karin untuk menembus aliran sungai. Tiba-tiba, sepasang tangan menarik Karin pinggang Karin dari sungai itu.

"Kacamatamu pecah" ujar seseorang yang suaranya sangat dikenal Karin

"Sasuke? Kau membantuku?" tanya Karin mencoba menyipitkan matanya, mencoba melihat Sasuke dengan jelas.

"Tidak, Suigetsu yang membantumu." Jawab Sasuke.

"Lalu dia kemana, Sasuke-kun?"

"Setelah menolongmu, dia lari entah kemana"

Pada saat itu, seorang gadis bermarga Uzumaki hanya dapat mengutuk teman hiunya kesal.

"Ayo kita pulang. Bajumu basah kuyup." Ajak Sasuke

"Tapi... aku tidak bisa melihat.." ujar Karin sedih mengingat kacamatanya yang hancur. Kesedihannya semakin bertambah tentang kacamata itu, karena itu adalah pemberian terakhir orang tuanya sebelum meninggal.

"Kau... terlihat lebih baik jika tanpa kacamata" ujar Sasuke.

"Eh?" pipi Karin merona hebat karena ucapan Sasuke barusan. Baru kali ini ia dipuji oleh seseorang yang sangat ia sukai.

"Akan terlihat lebih baik kalau rambutmu panjang" tambah Sasuke. Lalu Uchiha muda itu menarik tangan Karin. Menuntunnya kembali ke markas Orochimaru. _Bekalnya? Siapa peduli!_ Batin Karin

Jika saja kacamata Karin masih bisa digunakan, gadis Uzumaki itu akan melihat warna yang sama dengan pipinya di wajah Sasuke.

.

"Sasuke... kun..." ujar gadis berumur tujuh belas tahun itu. Surai merah panjangnya berantakan dan berbaur dengan tanah saat seorang bermanik _sharingan _menggigit tangannya untuk memulihkan chakranya dipertarungan. Namun, ibarat pepatah 'Habis manis, sepah dibuang' itupun sepertinya berlaku pada Uzumaki Karin. Kacamatanya yang entah kemana, menambah samar pengelihatannya. Sasuke pun melempar Karin saat setelah lukanya telah memulih. Dan bahkan kejamnya lagi, Setelah melawan Danzo (kepala anbu yang telah menjadi Hokage sementara), Sasuke berniat membunuh Karin.

"Diamlah" ujar Sasuke yang mengeluarkan katananya. Matanya yang telah berubah sepenuhnya menjadi _mangekyou sharingan _itu menatap Karin dengan bengis dan kejam. Seakan Karin adalah daging segar dihadapan serigala yang sangat lapar. Awalnya, ia hendak menghunuskan benda besi yang sudah berlumur darah ketua anbu yang baru saja mati itu tepat didada Karin. Tapi, gerakannya terhenti ketika Karin bergumam diposisi punggung yang menghadap tanah.

"Apa katamu?" tanya Sasuke yang masih mengaktifkan _mangekyou sharingan_-nya. Karin menatap Sasuke dengan senyum yang tak Sasuke mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Aku mengerti kau ingin membunuhku" ujar Karin tersenyum damai. Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

"Itu kata terakhirmu?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah menyiapkan aliran listrik pada katana-nya.

"Kau sudah dibutakan oleh kebencianmu pada Konoha yang sudah menjadikan kakakmu Itachi sebagai alat..." ujar Karin mengambil jeda. Sasuke hanya diam membiarkan Karin mengoceh.

"Aku... juga sama seperti Itachi, kakakmu. Aku adalah alat Orochimaru-sama." Ujar Karin. Sasuke menatap Karin dengan tanda tanya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke yang menghentikan aliran listriknya.

"Aku dipungut hanya untuk dijadikan alat. Masa kecilku, direnggut oleh tangan yang tak bertanggung jawab. Aku... Aku dibiarkan hidup oleh Orochimaru-sama hanya untuk menjadi alat yang berguna bagimu. Sebagai alat yang membantumu..."ucap Karin. Pelupuk matanya yang kini sudah mulai digenangi likuid bening mulai membentuk anak sungai, seraya membawa kotoran tanah yang menempel dipipinya.

"Kau tak perlu mengetahui seberapa sakitnya aku hanya kau jadikan alat yang hanya untuk memulihkan lukamu. Menjadi radar bagi para ninja yang ingin membuatmu terluka... Aku tau bagaimana rasa sakitmu yang ditinggal seluruh keluargamu. Hanya karena kakakmu yang sangat menyayangimu. Tak bisa membunuhmu." Ujar Karin menutup matanya. Sasuke pun jatuh terduduk dihadapan Karin yang terkulai lemas. Sasuke sadar ia sudah memanfaatkan Karin. Ia merasa sangat bersalah dan menyesal.

"Jangan hanya memikirkan dendammu. Pikirkan lah orang yang menunggumu di Konoha sana." Ujar Karin. Mata Sasuke yang semula berwarna merah darah itupun kini berganti menjadi mata hitam kelam. Mata yang sangat dicintai oleh gadis Uzumaki dihadapannya.

"Yah... Setidaknya kau jauh lebih beruntung dari pada aku. Kau memiliki banyak teman yang menyayangimu, ketimbang aku... Yang hanya ada dalam kesepian" ujar Karin membuka matanya. Lalu sekelebat film rusakpun berkunang dipikiran Sasuke.

Mulai dari ia yang berjongkok menyodorkan kacamata Karin, dan memerhatikan wajah Karin dari dekat...

Dia yang berbohong pada Karin saat menyelamatkan Karin di sungai...

Mengatakan kalau Karin jauh lebih cantik tanpa kacamata dan rambut yang panjang...

Menggandeng tangan Karin untuk menuntunnya pulang ke markas...

"Sasuke... aku tak tahu apa rencanamu selanjutnya... namun... ketahuilah bahwa aku mencintaimu—"

"DIAM!" ujar Sasuke memegangi kepalanya. Ia lalu mengangkat tubuh Karin dan membawanya entah kemana.

Untung saja Karin tak memakai kacamatanya, yang membuat Sasuke tak merasa harga dirinya begitu rendah karena ia menangis.

Hei, Kau tahu kan harga diri seorang Uchiha itu jauh lebih tinggi dari pengungungan Everest?

.

"Maaf Sasuke, aku tak dapat menyelamatkannya. Chakranya sudah terlalu tipis saat kau membawanya kesini. Dan... yah..." ujar seorang pria berkacamata. Lalu lawan bicaranya hanya melenggang pergi menuju sebuah sungai yang tak jauh dari markas tempat ia bersembunyi.

Ia menatap aliran sungai yang jernih itu. Matanya terpaku pada likuid bening.

Ia benci dirinya. Ia kecewa. Ia kesal. Ia marah. Perasaanya kini tak karuan saat kata-kata gadis yang baru saja merenggang nyawa itu berputar-putar diotaknya. Gadis itu benar; bahwa kini ia sudah tenggelam pada kebenciannya. Ia terlalu memerhatikan dendamnya pada desa kelahirannya, sehingga ia lupa bahwa ada gadis yang mencintainya dengan tulus. Gadis yang telah memulihkan lukanya. Gadis yang telah membuatkannya bekal siang. Gadis yang telah memanjangkan rambutnya. Gadis berkacamata, yang tak tahu bahwa ia juga sudah memendam perasaan jauh sebelum gadis itu menyukainya. Tidak, gadis itu bukanlah alat baginya. Gadis itu adalah harta karun baginya.

Pada hari ini, Uchiha Sasuke telah kehilangan Uzumaki Karin.

—The End—

Huaaaaa .

Laven kembali denga fic gaje yang abal -,-'

Nah ini juga janji Laven ke **Syalala lala.**

Mohon kritik dan sarannya, minna-san ^^

RnR, please?

Salam manis,

Dini Amanda a.k.a LavenMick Amanda


End file.
